Edella and Beward
by FemmeCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella wake up the next morning realizing that nothing seems to have really changed in the world, except for them. Would they find a way to solve their little problem or are they to stay like that forever? NC-17
1. Chapter 1: Edella and Beward

**Edella and Beward by FemmCullen**

**WINNER OF BEST LEMON -TALES FROM THE VOID CONTEST 2012**

**WINNER OF BEST WTF MOMENT - TALES FROM THE VOID CONTEST 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Edward and Bella wake up the next morning realizing that nothing seems to have really changed in the world, except for them. Would they find a way to solve their little problem or are they to stay like that forever?

Disclaimer: Explicit sex description

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Edward! What the fuck is your problem?" I ask, totally enraged.<p>

"Really, Bella, you have to ask?"

"Well, enlighten me, please."

"I bought the necklace because I wanted you to have it. It's unique like you are. There is nothing like this or ever will be," he explains.

"I don't need it, so just take it back. You shouldn't have spent that much on me," I say, my eyes filling with tears.

"I wish you could be me, so you could see how I feel for once!" Edward yells.

"And I wish I could be you, so I could show you what I really need. I don't need things — I just want you!" I yell back.

"Please, I really don't need this," I say as I take of the necklace and hand it back.

I'm shocked when Edward takes the necklace and throws it into the wall, breaking it into two pieces.

"You're hurting me. Can't you realize that every time you do it, you just tear my heart? Seriously, woman, can't you see that? I do it because I love you!" I'm sobbing. I know he loves me more than I deserve.

So I just throw myself at him and kiss him with all I have. He stumbles back but regains his balance and kisses me back.

He presses me against the wall as my legs wrap around him. He continues kissing me senseless while my hands wrap around his neck as I pull onto some strands just the way he likes it. We both deepen the kiss, the necklace incident all but forgotten.

He's _everywhere_.

There's no escaping his hands, his mouth, and his teeth as they torment and tease. I spiral, unfocused and greedy, while his weight pins me to the wall and my own desire binds me. I want to be closer, crawl inside him. _God, that tongue._ He weaves fire along my collarbone…my jaw…my earlobe…

"Mmm. You taste so good," he whispers.

He knows what that does to me, and I _feel_ what it does to him. I am the reason for his frenzy and his need, and I will never have enough of this man.

He takes us toward the bed and lays me on the center. He takes no time in finding the buttons on my blouse and tries to unbutton them. Apparently it's taking too long because he just tears it open. He reaches behind my back to unclasp my bra, takes it off, and throws it behind him. Immediately finding my erect nipples, he takes one of them in his mouth while massaging the other one.

My back arches, giving into pleasure. I don't waste any time, and my hands seek a new target. As I descend, I make sure to touch the expanse of his chest, his abdomen. He shivers but continues his ministrations.

We aren't taking things slow, the need to get as close as possible indescribable. Just feeling each other is overwhelming.

I reach for the button and pull until it's finally free. I lower the zip and pull on the belt loops to lower his jeans, and he helps me by lifting himself. But I'm so greedy that I use my feet to lower them until they reach his knees. I do the same with his boxers.

As soon as I free him, my hand grabs my target, his long and thick cock already hard and ready for me. I press the heel of my hand on the head and spread the pre cum around.

He groans, and the vibrations run to my aching center. I can't take it anymore; I need him to be inside of me now.

He repositions us and rubs his throbbing cock against me, but it's not enough. I need more. The foreplay is amazing, but I'm so horny I can't stand it anymore.

"Edward, please, just fuck me already!"

Without any warning, he thrusts, finally giving in to what we both desire. He starts a slow pace, giving me all of him.

"Perfect."

The burning desire I feel with him is overpowering anything else, but I know that as soon as reach my climax, I will feel like I'm in a different dimension. With Edward, reaching that state more than once is a guarantee.

"So good, so fucking good."

"Look at you, shivering…so wet, just at a mere touch," he says.

"Ed…" I can't even finish his name; I'm shattered by the most powerful orgasm. The room spins, light dims, and the feeling is so intense that all my senses are disconnected and I black out for a second.

Edward keeps his pace; it's impossible to overcome the impulse to hold back as wave after wave just sends me higher into oblivion.

He groans, tightening his hold as he comes—his cock pulsing as he spills deep inside me. Just a couple deep thrusts, and he collapses on top of me.

My body finally relaxes, slowly coming down. I'm panting hard, drenched in sweat. He turns us and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you, Edward," I manage to whisper. I'm totally exhausted and easily drift into a deep sleep.

I wake up and stretch, feeling a little stiff. Turning to my right, I open one eye, but the bed is empty. Edward probably woke up before me and is in the shower. Seconds later, I stumble out of bed and head to the bathroom. He catches me off guard, appearing in front of me, and I jump back, startled. It only takes a fraction of a second to realize that something is very wrong.

Why is Edward in the mirror? I stretch my arms in front of me and then my eyes travel downward until I see Edward's cock. What the hell happened? I gasp as the sudden realization hits me… I'm trapped in Edward's body.

"Ahhh!"

I start to panic.

Suddenly I hear my name, stopping my trail of thoughts.

"Bella?"

"Holy shit! What the hell happened, Edward?"

"I have no fucking clue, but seriously, Bella, being a woman just sucks."

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, I just woke up burning between my legs, only to realize that my cock is gone!" Edward looks like he's about to cry.

"Then to make things worse," he says. "I had to pee, so I stood up, and my sticky fucking cum runs down my legs…I mean your legs, leaving a hell of a mess. Which, by the way, was really fucking weird. I find that cum is just impossible to clean when being a woman. I used like half of the roll of toilet paper, so I just gave up and got into the shower," he whines.

At this point, I can't control my laughter while he continues to scowl. It's not funny, but this whole situation is so impossibly crazy, I don't know how else to respond.

"Okay, Edward, now what? I can't go out looking like you. Hell, I'm supposed to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie today," I giggle. For the life of me, I can't picture Edward going shopping.

"And I have an important meeting at work that I can't miss," he complains.

"Shit! I can't give your presentation!" I exclaim. It's one thing going shopping, but an entirely different situation to give a business presentation.

"How are we going to make this work? I mean, we don't have enough time to figure out how to reverse this now. Alice and Rosalie will be here in an hour or so, and your presentation is in two hours!" I burst out nervously.

"I think it's best to get ready, and I'll give you the input on the presentation. You'll just have to do it. I can't reschedule it, and missing this meeting would be a catastrophe for the company," he says.

"Edward, I don't have a clue what I need to say." My concern is not only my issue with stage fright, but I really don't know anything about Edward's job.

"Bella, I know you can do it. You're a smart woman. Besides, everything that's needed is on the presentation. If you need any help, I'm sure Emmett or Jasper will be there to answer whatever question you have. We've got this unspoken agreement; we all cover each other's asses. So I don't think you'll have a problem with it."

I have to admit, hearing my own voice coming from someone else's mouth is strange! What's stranger is hearing Edward's voice coming from me.

"Fine," I respond, resigned to the fact that we have no other choice.

"Let's get ready, then. I already took a shower, so I'll go get some clothes on and then make breakfast," he says.

I reluctantly turn and head for the shower, getting the water started. While I wait for it to warm up, I admire Edward's body in the mirror.

It's really strange to be in his body, I feel it: strong hands, wide shoulders, and strong biceps. I touch my abdomen; it's so strange to feel myself this way. I've never have such a fit body.

I turn and see what a great ass I have— it's such a turn on. I continue to admire his body, and surprisingly, his cock— no scratch that— my cock begins to harden.

In just a few seconds, my cock is throbbing, and it feels like I have a metal stick between my legs. The feeling is just incredibly different from what I'm used to. The pre-cum gathering at the tip begs me to touch it. So I do.

"Oh."

The sensation is incredible. I can't believe how sensitive it is; almost anything feels so good. I start moving my hand up and down, just the way I do for Edward. With every pass, the pleasure builds. The want to just ejaculate is vast, and my balls are tight. I grab them with my other hand.

"Ugh!" The steam of the hot water surrounds me, so I stop and walk to open the little window to dissipate it.

"Bella, do you want some bacon with your eggs?" I hear Edward ask. I stop, feeling extremely embarrassed and hoping Edward stays in the kitchen.

This is beginning to get uncomfortable, and my balls are so tight. Now I can sympathize with Edward, or any guy for that matter. If this is just a little bit of what they call blue-balls, and I can only say it sucks. I make a mental note to never leave Edward in this kind of state ever again.

I walk to the shower, but it feels so weird to walk with a boner. I wonder how they all manage to resemble some kind of normalcy when this happens in their everyday lives.

I get into the shower, and I'm about to use my shampoo when the smell of it stops me. I'm a man; I can't go to the office smelling like strawberries. I grudgingly turn and use the other shampoo. I finish doing my hair in just about a minute, including rinsing it thoroughly.

Then I scrub my body, but the aching in my gut is still there. My hard on is firmly waiting for some attention. I rinse myself and grab my throbbing cock, starting to move my hand up and down, but I need some kind of lubrication. Having no other choice, I just turn the head of the shower to face the wall and spit on my hand and gather the little pre cum that has accumulated in the tip again. This is so much better.

I keep the pace of my ministrations. With each passing, I make sure the heel of my hand passes over the head.

"Arrg!" It feels so fucking good. Now I understand why Edward hisses when I do this.

I pick up the pace as the tightness in my gut spreads. The urge to climax is building up steadily and fast. The head is getting more sensitive with each touch. I'm breathing hard, while my heart beats furiously in my chest.

Suddenly, a very enjoyable feeling in the pit of my stomach, like a tickling chill of vibration, a very relaxing sustained tickle spreads all over my lower body. I can even feel it around my butt. Then I feel that something is making its way deep inside just above my balls, and it's rushing up inside. My balls are now very tight, and that's when I can't hold it any longer. I've hit the point of no return.

For a woman, there is no point of no return, if you stop everything stops. This is different; if I had stopped, I know that I would've reach my orgasm no matter what, but I keep going. It feels too good.

My legs stiffen, the feeling crushing me, and it's too much. I finally succumb to a very intense and pleasurable sensation. I come so hard I can't breathe, my body stills and arches, and my orgasm is far more intense than I ever thought it could be for a guy.

After a couple of minutes, I gather myself together, and all I can think now is what a hell of a ride that was. I shut off the water and get out of the shower. My cock is finally flaccid, but still quite sensitive. I hiss as I dry myself with the towel.

I walk to the closet to find my clothes. I put some boxers on, my socks, a wife beater. I find the suit, put the pants on and then a long sleeved shirt. I take out a tie, and it's then when my problem arises. How do I tie a tie?

Halfheartedly, I go out to find Edward. I turn the corner, and when I see him, I can't stop the barking laugh that erupts. If I thought I had a problem tying the tie, Edward has it worse trying to walk in heels.

He turns to glare at me.

"Do you need any help with those?" I chuckle, pointing to my shoes.

"This is just not going to work, Bella. How can you walk in these and not fall? Thinking of it again, now I know why you trip so often." I roll my eyes and walk toward him.

"I might need your help with the tie too, so that makes us even," I sigh.

I hand him the tie and he ties it, then I bend so he can put it over my head and straighten it.

"Thanks," I say.

"Don't mention it. Now what can I do about those?" he asks, pointing at the shoes.

"Why don't you put on some sneakers?" I reply, still trying to get used to my voice. "Besides, you are going shopping. Your feet will kill you at the end of the day if you try walking on heels."

"Why didn't I think of that," he mumbles, shaking his head.

Half an hour later, we are ready to go.

"I'll see you tonight… but are you going to be okay with Alice and Rosalie?"

"Are you going to be okay with the presentation?" he retaliates as he raises one eyebrow. I chuckle.

I guess mannerisms go with the person when they jump into someone else's body. I lean in to kiss him, and while it is so odd to kiss myself, the feeling is just the same. It's my turn to grab him by the waist while he puts his arms around my neck and pulls me to deepen the kiss. I open my mouth willingly and our tongues meet. The feeling is just as good as always, but it is still strange to be kissing soft and tender lips and not feeling a little scruff. There was no way I was going to be able to shave.

We pull apart, and I reach for the car keys at the same time he does. We both laugh. He takes them and gives them to me unwillingly, but knowing I'll be the one to drive, since I'm dropping him off at the shopping mall.

I pull into the shopping mall entrance and Edwards gets out, but before he goes looking for Alice and Rosalie, he turns back to me.

"Please call me as soon as you are done with the meeting. I need to know what happened."

It's then that I realize we need to trade our belongings. "Edward, give me your phone and wallet," I say while handing him mine.

Realization hits him. He hands me his wallet and then reaches for my phone in my bag.

"Bella, where the hell is the phone? I can't find anything in here."

"Hand it over," I say with a smirk and stretch to get hold of it. I put my hand inside, taking the phone and giving the bag back to Edward.

"Women," he mutters, turning around and then walking into the mall.

I laugh at him while starting the car and heading toward my doom.

I enter the office, feeling quite uneasy. I go through the revolving doors and walk into the elevator.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. How was your weekend?" a lady asks, with a voice attempting to be seductive while batting her eyelashes.

"Good, thank you," I reply courteously.

Damn, my day just keeps getting better and better. I hate when women throw themselves at Edward. Now I'm starting to feel a little sympathy for the guy, disengaging himself from every woman's attempt to seduce him and trying to be polite at the same time must be very tiring.

I finally reach my destination. I walk out of the elevator and go straight to the conference room; it's good I know my way, as I've been here before. I have no time to waste to get ready. I open the presentation and read through all of it. After five re-runs, I think, I finally get everything.

The door opens, and both Jasper and Emmett walk in.

"Hi, bro, how are you doing?" Emmett asks while taking a seat.

"Fine." I don't sound like me, so I cough and try again.

"All right. How's Rosalie doing, bro?"

"Never better. Her boobs are huge now and not as sensitive as a few months ago, so I'm enjoying myself quite a bit," he replies. I hear Jasper chuckle.

I choke.

"Okay, that's good," I answer.

"It's not good — it's amazing. I so missed my girls," Emmett confesses, and Jasper nods in agreement.

Men. Why are they always thinking about sex? The answer to my own question sinks in as I play back how good it felt to get off this morning. No wonder they always want to get off.

Shit. I feel the stiffness in my pants — I'm hard. I only thought for a second about it, and this happens? I'm quite annoyed by this fact. And now I have a meeting, Emmett and Jasper are already here, and the clients will get here any minute now.

Fuck! How am I supposed to get rid of this boner? I turn around and see Emmett and Jasper talking about something. This feels really uncomfortable, so I turn in my seat, and I'm finally able to adjust my cock in a different direction.

I start to imagine my parents going at it; guys do that to get rid of their problems, right? I can feel my cock dropping into its previous position. My balls are aching a bit, but I think I can mange.

Five minutes later, the clients arrive. I greet them and start the presentation. I think I'm doing something good here as I caught their attention and they seem quite enthralled. When the presentation is over, they have a couple of questions. Jasper and Emmet manage to explain everything, and I'm so relieved that I'm off the hook. They stand up and we shake hands. They tell us they will discuss it, and that they will get in touch with us this same week.

Emmett and Jasper are excited about the project. While they are discussing some of the things in the presentation, I just want to go into Edward's office and stay there for the rest of the day.

"Guys, I'm going back to my office. I need to send some emails and make some phone calls," I explain, quite confident that it's something Edward would say. They just nod without looking at me.

I go straight to the office, close the door, and take a seat on the executive chair. Now I think I need to make an excuse so I can get out of here without being suspicious.

I take a look at the expensive phone, trying to figure out a way to call Jessica, Edward's assistant, and let her know I won't be taking any calls today, and if Edward has any sort of appointment to reschedule them. I definitely need to get home and figure out what to do to reverse this situation as soon as possible.

I finally pick up the phone and start dialing the first number I think when I need to dial an operator or a concierge in a hotel — maybe this phones work similar, so I press "0" and wait. Nothing happens. Shit!

I hang up, giving up and just heading into the hallway.

"Jessica."

"Mr. Cullen, good morning. Do you need me to go over to your office so we can check your schedule for today?" Jessica asks.

"Actually…" How does Edward address Jessica? I have no fucking clue, so I stay on the neutral side. "Not today. I've got some work to do and some personal business to attend to today, so please reschedule everything."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. Do you need any help?" she asks again.

"No, that's fine. I'm heading out for the rest of the day."

I leave the office. While I drive, I think of the events that might have led us to this point. Something wrong definitely happened yesterday, so I make a recapitulation of what I did every hour of the day.

I remember I woke up, as any other day, and got ready as we have a barbecue to attend at Edward's parents house. When we arrived, I headed directly to the kitchen to find Esme, so I could help her get everything outside where we were all going to gather and where the boys were going to be grilling.

We were all eating together when suddenly rain started pouring, so we all headed inside. After a couple of hours, with no incident or reason, the Cullen brothers fight, as usual.

Yes, Emmett said something that Edward didn't like, and just as always, we had both of them rolling on the floor until Esme yelled at them and put them in order.

After that, I remember them asking for our help to get some of the Halloween decorations from the attic, so we all jumped out to help.

Edward and I headed straight inside and started searching for the boxes containing the Halloween stuff, while Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper went into the basement to gather the bigger and heavier stuff and the rest of the decorations.

If I ever thought that people went overboard on Christmas, they have nothing on the Cullens on Halloween. I, for the love of all that is holy, couldn't understand their strange fixation with this holiday.

After setting everything up for Halloween, we got ready and went to the auction the Cullen Foundation was organizing.

I was surprised when Edward bid on a really strange but beautiful necklace; I have never seen anything like it. I knew the money was going to help people, but it was too much.

Last year, he bought us a trip to Italy. I was okay with it because it was something he wanted, but this year it was only for me. I've never felt good when he spends his money on me. People always wonder if I'm a gold-digger. Needless to say, I couldn't keep it, so we got into an argument that led us to an amazing make-up sex.

Could this necklace be the cause of this, I wonder?

(EPOV or should I say Edella)

I walk into the crowded shopping mall, looking around to find my sister. She isn't that hard to spot when you are my height. But being literally in Bella's shoes, it's obviously a bit tricky to pick around.

I finally spot her in the Victoria's Secret store. I go inside, and Rosalie immediately finds me.

"It's about time you arrived!" she exclaims.

"This is going to be the longest day in my life," I mutter to myself, walking to meet them.

"Rose, I'm just five minutes late," I complain, hoping to sound like Bella.

"Exactly — now there's a line in the fitting rooms," Alice whines from behind, startling me.

"Damn it! Now we will just have to squeeze into one room to save time." Rosalie nags, and it's then when I grasp what this is going to entail.

_Hell no! There is no way I'm going into a fitting room with Rosalie and my sister. I can't do it._

There are things in life you can definitely live without seeing, and seeing my sister-in-law and my sister in sexy lingerie is one of them.

If I thought that this day couldn't get any worse, then it couldn't be compared to what just hit me. I'm going to have to try the sexy lingerie too. "Here, Bella, try this one on. I'm sure Edward is going to love them," she says, quite enthusiastic.

Please — someone have mercy and just kill me already. On the other hand, I will be the one to pick whatever I want Bella to wear. No one would blame me for trying to find the silver lining in all this after the day I've had.

Shit, I need to take a piss!

"Alice, could you hold those for me? I've got to take a piss, I'll be right back." She cocks her head and stares. Does Bella not say piss?

"Do you want me to come with you? I can hand this to Rose," she asks.

"No! Sorry, no, don't worry about it. It won't take long," I say. And turn for the restrooms.

When I arrive, I can see a line of woman and little girls waiting outside. I'm about to go in when one of them says, "The line is over there," pointing to an old lady at the end of quite a long line. I sigh and walk to her, standing behind the old lady.

If I'm lucky, it will only take around ten minutes. I'm starting to love how we don't have to get in line to take a piss, and damn, I need to relieve myself soon.

After a couple of minutes, I start crossing and uncrossing my legs, trying to hold on while thinking anything irrelevant that takes my mind away. I hear water running, and that just makes it worse. Another couple of minutes pass, and I start pacing around. I can't hold it much longer; I put my hand between my legs and squeeze them shut. Finally, it's my turn and I make a run for it, like I'm about to win the 100-meter race at the Olympic Games.

I take my purse and try to hang it up somewhere; I find a hook, but it's broken. Great! Now what?

I take the stupid bag and hang it around my neck, then go for the belt and fidget with it for a moment until I finally release it. I unzip my jeans, and pull them down, and then jiggle some more until I get my panties down too. I turn and see the seat of the toilet is all splashed. Gross!

I take the toilet paper out and spread it on top, covering the seat. When I'm finally done, I sit to relief myself.

"Thank God!" I mutter as I pee. Who could've guessed that taking a piss could feel so damn good.

I finish, and just when I'm about to take some more toilet paper, I realize there is just a couple of squares left — not enough for me to clean up.

"Seriously!" What does a woman have to do to go piss and survive the process?

I open the bag to see if I can find some tissues to help me with this problem I'm now immersed in. After searching a bit, I find some.

"Bingo!" I exclaim, just as if I've won the lottery.

I stand up and bend so I can clean myself, but instead hit my head to the stupid door. Fucking architects never take notice what a girl must do to just take a piss. Couldn't they add a few inches more so you can bend without hitting your head?

I finally get out of the stall and I go to wash my hands, and after like what seems a lifetime, I walk outside. I'm certain that I won't ever, and I mean ever, throw a tantrum when the girls take so long in a restroom.

I return to the store, take the clothes back from Alice, and head for the fitting room.

Damn it! Not another fucking line! I wait my turn and then get inside.

The first thing I grab is this sexy, red lacy bra-thing that Rose threw at me. I strip down…God, I love Bella's tits…this and the thong are going to look so hot on her—me.

It takes me a minute to try to figure out which part is the front and back, as well as what goes up and down. I manage to put it on and tie the laces of the camisole.

Huh! This thing is tight. I can barely breathe, let alone move. I put the thong on, then I turn and try to get the stockings on. If I thought that solving a triple integral equation was hard, try putting some stockings on. It's just impossible.

After ten minutes of fidgeting with them, pulling them up and down, I finally get them up my thighs and within the reach of the garter's clasp, which leaves me sweating and panting, as if I just ran a marathon.

I turn to the mirror. Wow, this certainly makes Bella look hot! It's definitely worth it but, if she ever tells me she doesn't want to put something like this on ever again, I won't nag.

It feels like hours before I'm done in the fitting room and find Rosalie.

"What took you so long?" she asks. I just stare at her.

"Ready to pay, Bella?" Alice asks as we walk toward the counter.

"We still need to go buy the dress for this weekend's party. We can't attend wearing something off the rack. We are the CEO's wives," Alice warns.

I'm about to collapse; I can't do this any longer. It's too much for me. I'd rather be preparing a thousand presentations and dealing with stubborn clients than a simple shopping excursion with Alice and Rosalie. Note to self: never have Alice and Rosalie take Bella shopping if she's not up for it.

Roughly five hours and a couple of foot blisters later, I'm heading home.

As soon as I open the door, I collapse onto the sofa, absolutely worn out from today's activities. If I ever contemplate that Bella would be the death of me, I certainly didn't know shopping with my sister could just accomplish it faster.

"Edward?" Bella asks.

"Yes, baby, it's me, or what's left of me."

I turn, waiting as I hear her footsteps down the corridor. As soon as she sees me, she laughs out loud, not sparing me any kindness.

"You should take a look at yourself," she hints.

No thanks. Normally, I love to admire Bella's face and body, but I still keep expecting to see me, and it hasn't stopped freaking me out every time I look at my reflection.

"Edward, I think I figured out how to reverse this situation," she utters.

"How?" Whatever it takes. I refuse to have another day like this one ever again."

"Whatever it was I think is completely related to the mind blowing sex we had. I'm thinking we should be able to revert the effects if we recreate the act. I even got the necklace pieces."

I freeze. I have no idea what this will lead to. What if whatever we try makes things even worse?

"Bella, are you sure there's no other way? Can´t we just try to sleep, and maybe in the morning this will be over?"

"No, this is the only way I can think of, and well...," she trails off and bites her lip — or actually my lip.

"Well, what?"

"I'm… I'm so horny. I'm sorry, but I guess what they say about testosterone is right. I can't seem to stop thinking about sex. I get now why we say guys always think more with their other head," she says and looks away sheepishly.

This without a doubt takes me by surprise. I don't know why, as I can completely relate to how she feels. What can I say to her? I'm just a ceaselessly horny motherfucker. Well, this will be quite interesting. Besides, I've always been curious about how it is for women.

She hands me the little black box. I open it, and we both examine the stone. There is nothing out of the ordinary. We touch it and place it back in the box.

She closes the gap between us, looking me straight in the eyes. We kiss.

"Oh God, this is so fucking weird," she mutters.

"I think we better close our eyes. I can't get aroused looking at myself." I see her point.

She takes my hand and pulls me up. We get to the room, and I sit down on the bed. We finally close the breach and kiss again. I try to get pass the weirdness that accompanies every touch. If I don't make myself forget that it is me kissing myself, this definitely could go wrong.

It's weird not to feel my dick twitching, trying to get free. Bella starts to unbutton my blouse and unclasps the bra. When she succeeds, she pulls them off and throws them who knows where. Her hands grab my chest, or should I say, boobs, and her fingers trace circles around the areola. Bella finally pinches my nipples, and the sensation shoots straight to my gut, making me wet. I push harder into her hand. She knows what I'm feeling all too well.

She trails kisses along my jaw, down my neck, to my shoulders, then back again. This is so, so strange, but my God does it feels amazing.

She moves down further to lie on top of me, holding her weight so as not to crush me.

I take that moment to reach for the buttons of the shirt and undo them, and then I pull so Bella can take it all off.

Her mouth covers one of my nipples, and another wave of heat rushes through me.

Bella then trails downward, reaching and undoing the button, and then she lowers the zipper and pulls until my jeans are completely off. She does the same with the panties and doesn't waste more time getting herself naked too.

By this point, my panties are completely damp. I reach for her cock. This has to be the most insane thing I've ever done.

As soon as my hand closes, I hear Bella hiss and push herself against me. I gather the pre-cum and spread it along the shaft, making sure I lubricate it. I start to pump, but Bella grabs my hand to stop me.

"Sorry, but I won't be able to last if you continue, and I really want to experience as much as possible."

Bella starts kissing me again, her hand traveling south towards where I need her the most. She doesn't disappoint when she finally gets to the nub and starts rubbing it in circles. The most enjoyable sensation runs through my body, and I start feeling tightness in my gut.

Suddenly, I feel her finger at my entrance, and she thrusts one finger inside.

"Huh!" I moan. My nerves feeling like live wires. She adds another finger and starts pumping while her thumb circles the bundle of nerves above.

I start to tremble, the tightness increasing; the need to release is too much. Bella curves her fingers upward hitting a spot; it's not hard to guess that's the g-spot. The pleasure increases exponentially, and finally I reach my orgasm. Wave after wave of pure pleasure sends me reeling, and I shiver uncontrollably while my muscles pulse around her fingers.

As the sensations succumb, Bella repositions herself. With one quick thrust she's gets inside, and without hesitating she keeps a steady pace. This feels so much better. Bella changes the angle, and the tingling runs again from my spine to my toes. The pleasure increases until I find another release, and again a wave of pleasure rocks my body, shaking uncontrollably. Then I'm taken by surprise as another wave hits me.

The next morning, I wake feeling content, and before I open my eyes, I know I'm back in myself and everything is going to be all right again; my morning wood gives it away.

A couple of hours later, we are waiting for Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. We're supposed to go shopping for tomorrow's Halloween party at my parents house.

Emmett's heavy fist beating on the door alerts us to their arrival.

"Bro! Are you and Bella ready?" he yells through the door.

"Yeah, yeah, we're ready," I offer, as I open the door. "Let me just get her." They all file in as I go to retrieve my wife.

"Bella, everyone just arrived. Let's go."

"I'll be out in a sec!" she yells from the bedroom.

She finally joins me, and we go back to the living room where the rest are waiting.

As soon as we see them, we see that Emmett and Jasper seem to have discovered the pieces of the necklace on the kitchen table and are trying to put it back together.

"Oh, don't—" We both lunge, but before we can stop them, they've already touched it.

Bella turns slowly, her eyes alight with mischief and fighting back a grin.

Tomorrow will be the best Halloween ever.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Thank you to my betas Immortal and Twimarti for their help.


	2. Chapter 2: Jasperosalie and Emmalice

**Jasperosalie and Emmalice**

_**From Edella and Beward**_

_Emmett and Jasper seem to have discovered the pieces of the necklace on the kitchen table and are trying to put it back together._

_"Oh, don't—" We both lunge, but before we can stop them, they've already touched it._

_Bella turns slowly, her eyes alight with mischief, and her mouth fighting back a grin._

_Tomorrow will be the best Halloween ever._

.*.*.*.

**Edward POV**

Today is Halloween. Bella is still asleep, but I've been up for a couple of hours now, waiting for Emmett or Jasper to call, but so far nobody has contacted us. Maybe the necklace only worked when it was complete.

I kept myself busy cleaning up the house and making breakfast. I heard Bella going into the bathroom, so it wouldn't be long until she comes to the kitchen, where I'm preparing us some pancakes.

"Edward … have you heard from anyone yet?" Bella says, as soon as she enters the kitchen.

"No, sweetheart, not yet," I reply … while giving her a kiss on the forehead and wrapping my arms around her; she sighs in content.

"Do you think the necklace had the same affect? I can't wait to hear from them," she chuckles.

I laugh, because, well, even though it wasn't funny when we first realized what happened to us, I'm sure it will be hilarious to watch what could happen to them.

We get ready for the day and head to my parents' house. As we get closer, we are eager to find out how the decorations turned out, as Esme only let us help to take them out … but we never see them until Halloween day. She always makes us bet where the big vampire is going to be, and last year I was the one who guessed. It was at the top of the stairway. This time I'm betting it will be on the porch, and Bella thinks it is going to be in the kitchen.

We finally get here and realize we are the first to arrive. As we unload some of the things we always bring, I already know I will not be the winner this year; the vampire is nowhere to be seen outside the front of the house.

"Mom, Dad?" I ask, as I open the door.

"In here," my mom replies from somewhere inside the kitchen.

I walk to set some of the gifts we got for everyone in the living room while Bella takes the dessert she prepared to the kitchen.

"Yes!" I heard Bella scream. I turn, and I see her doing a happy dance outside the kitchen door. I walk to where she is laughing and I see the vampire hanging from the kitchen ceiling.

"I see we have this year's winner," I say as I embrace her from behind. She turns and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me for a kiss.

"Ahem," I heard my dad clearing his throat just when we were starting to deepen the kiss. I reluctantly let her go, and I am bit embarrassed that we got carried away.

"Sorry, Dad," I turn to say as he just shakes his head in silent laughter.

"Alice, please just help me out! I can't do this by myself!"

We all turn to see who was yelling. It was weird, as I could swear I heard Alice's raised voice. Soon after, we see Emmett coming through the door with Rosalie and Jasper trailing right behind and Alice still yelling at someone. Bella turns to meet my gaze with her eyes full of mischief and a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon. That's when I realize the necklace had done its job and I bust out laughing. I couldn't wait to know the results of it and see how this day was going to roll out.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asks, bewildered. I'm just able to shake my head, as Bella and I were goners by now. We were crying from laughing so hard, we couldn't answer. Frankly, I didn't know if I could or if I even wanted to, it will be more fun this way.

"Alice, please … I truly need your help … I can't reach it"

My mom and dad are completely dumbfounded. Rosalie and Jasper, on the other hand, were just trying to act normal. But that's when I realize Rosalie isn't wearing high heels, instead she is wearing flats, and as far as I can remember, the only time I saw her wearing them was when she sprained her ankle about six months ago. So I wondered if ...

"But Alice … please, this is so unfair!"

"Jasper, could you please go get the wine bottles?" My mom asks.

"Yes, ma'am."

As soon as Bella and I heard, we couldn't hold it in anymore. We both now know what really happened. The exchange that took place last night got Emmett trapped in Alice's body while Jasper got Rosalie's.

I just bend and grab my knees as I try hard to breathe … but it seems impossible while laughing so hard. Bella isn't in any better shape; she is literally rolling on the floor with tears running down her cheeks.

.*.*.*.

**Jasperosalie and Emmalice POV**

_**This morning … (at Alice and Jasper's home)**_

I open my eyes … and as soon as I do … I see something is wrong. Did I drink too much last night? Or why is it I am at my sister's, and what's worse, in my sister's bedroom. So I slowly turn and I see a blond sleeping by my side, but it's not the long blond hair I love so much, it is cut short. What the hell? Rosalie knows how much I love her hair, why would she cut it so short? And when did she cut it? Damn! Last night? What the hell happened last night? I stare at the ceiling, trying to remember, but the more I thought about it, the more confused I got. The last thing I remember was falling asleep after having some very hot sex with my wife, at my house. So what happened after?

My train of thought is interrupted when a hairy arm lands on my middle and tries to cuddle with me.

"What the hell!" I scream, jumping out of bed. I turn back and see Jasper looking at me like if I've lost my mind.

"Alice? What are you doing sleeping with me?" Jasper asks.

Alice? I turn around to see if Alice is behind me, but it's just the window, so I turn again.

"Jasper, what's the matter with you!? Why are you sleeping with me, and where is Rosalie!?" I yell.

"I'm here Alice, have you gone blind? And as for why am I sleeping with you, it's because you are my husband you idiot!" Jasper says.

"In what unparallel universe would I marry you Jasper … are you serious!? Oh, I know this is a nightmare. I just need to wake up from it and the sooner the better." I say, agitated.

"What are you talking about? And why do you keep calling me Jasper?" Jasper asks.

"Well, isn't it obvious, you are Jasper! As for what I'm talking about, I have no idea. I think I'm finally going crazy."

"But I'm Rosalie, Alice, we are not married. I am married to Emmett and you to Jasper."

"Rosalie? Why do you keep saying I'm Alice then?"

"Because that's who you are, Alice."

"No, I am certainly not. I'm Emmett, can't you see? Look, I'm all strong and … What the hell!" I scream, because I have small arms and manicured nails. I turn to see myself in the mirror … and that's when I see Alice. But then my gaze turns to watch the reflection of Jasper sitting on the bed, and as our eyes meet … we both let a loud scream.

"Ahhhh!"

Jasper jumps out of bed and pushes me out of the way to watch himself in the mirror.

"What the hell is this, why am I seeing Jasper instead of me?" He then turns to inspect himself.

"What the … oh … oh my, God!" he pales.

"What?" I ask, his expression is now curious; he takes the waistband of his boxers and pulls them.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asks, taking me by surprise and having no idea what he is talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well, is this what you call morning wood?"

I just stare at him, completely taken by surprise and leaving me staggered. So I do what I think is obvious … I lower my gaze to meet his boxers.

"Yes, I think it is. So?" I ask, interested in where his train of thought was taking him.

"I'm going to take a shower," he says suddenly, taking me out of my reverie.

"Ok, I think I will just wait and go after. And then I think we should call home and figure out what is going on. After all, we need to get ready for Halloween at the Cullen's."

Jasper takes off to the bathroom and closes the door.

.*.*.*.

**Jasperosalie POV **_**(Rosalie in this case, I will be telling you so you don't get lost with all the switches)**_

I close the door and go to turn on the shower. This is better than a Christmas present. I've always wanted to know what a dick feels like. And now my dream came true.

I eagerly take off my boxers and turn to watch myself in the mirror. Damn! I never would've thought Jasper had a good looking cock, I always took him as a regular, but surprise, surprise, he is long and thick; no wonder Alice is happy.

It might look wrong, what I'm about to do, but who else will know, right? So after a little thinking, I just grab my cock.

"Oh … ah … ugh!" It feels so good, I never thought about how sensitive a cock is. No wonder why men are always jerking off, and why they are so uncomfortable when they have an erection and we rub on them. Now I know why they never want to stop.

I start pumping, and it feels better after each stroke. I feel the building climbing quite fast, like never in my life have I been so close to climaxing.

"Damn!" My orgasm takes me by surprise. I knew it was coming but didn't know I wouldn't even last a minute. Now I know why some men come so fast and there is nothing they can do about. Women take time to build up to it. And without encouragement to keep going … it might fade away and leave you with such an urge to orgasm it might make you want to kill someone if you don't. But men have it so easy, there is nothing that will stop it once you pass the point of no return. It's like a mechanical thing; the semen has to get out … and the body just pushes it forward by contracting so deliciously I want to feel that again and again. It's not like a woman's orgasm, where you feel it more in the uterus and vagina. This orgasm spreads around the waist and contracts, as if squeezing toothpaste, from the scrotum all the way up to the head.

"Are you done?" Alice (or should I say Emmalice) asks, taking me out of my reverie. Well I am done, but I haven't even gotten into the shower so …

"No, not yet, it is taking quite a bit for the water to warm up," I say, totally lying as the steam is everywhere and I can't even see myself in the mirror.

"Well, hurry up because I need to pee!"

Oh, for heaven's sake! Now I need to clean up, I got cum everywhere and even on the counter. So I clean up fast and get into the water, taking the fastest shower in my life, not having to untangle my hair and shave my legs and armpits. Definitely makes up for my previous activities.

I grab the towel and wrap myself as I always do and get out, letting Emmett in. But as soon as I get out and he sees me, he laughs. I guess I look ridiculous with a towel around my head and another around my body.

"Shit! Move out of the way, I'm about to pee myself!" I laugh, watching him struggle.

"Well, good luck in there," I reply, and make my way to the closet to get dressed.

.*.*.*.

_**Emmalice POV (Emmett)**_

I storm into the bathroom and put up the seat to pee. I then realize I'm a girl and need to sit, so I turn around, grab my shorts and pull them down with my underwear, then go for it.

SPLASH

"Shit! Motherfucker! … Son of a …!" I scream, sitting inside the toilet. Fuck, I forgot to put the seat down! Now I know why chicks get their panties in a twist when we don't put them down.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asks outside the door.

"Yes, no … arg!" I reply.

"Do you need help?" she asks.

"I'm stuck in the toilet and I can't get up," I reply, a bit embarrassed.

She opens the door and as soon as she sees me, she starts laughing.

"Oh, shut up and help me" I say, as she pulls me up while still laughing.

"That's got to be the most hilarious thing I've ever seen happening to you in the bathroom."

"Like it hasn't happened to you" I say.

"I am a woman, so I always check before I sit. So no, it hasn't happened to me."

"I so hope you scrubbed your balls thoroughly, otherwise they will start itching and I would love to see you struggling to scratch them through the denim," I reply, mocking her.

Her expression is priceless, so I couldn't help but laugh.

"Get out!" I yell, taking her by surprise.

"What? Why?" she asks.

'Because I just peed myself, so I need to clean up. It's entirely your fault for making me laugh.' I couldn't say that, so I just insisted, "Please let me take a shower now."

She did as she was told and got out of the bathroom laughing.

Damn, what a mess. This is disgusting, I feel like a two year old. I turn the shower on and step inside; I wash my panties and shorts and hang them to dry.

I grab the shampoo, but as soon as I touch my hair, I remember I'm trapped in Alice's body, and I have more hair to wash. But honestly, I'm grateful I didn't get Rosalie's hair. That left me wondering if we were the only ones stuck in this situation.

Oh well, what the heck. I will try to have fun while we are like this, so next I took the razor and started shaving my armpits and legs. This is fun, better than shaving my face. But when I reach the top of my thighs, I cower, then I remember I don't have balls, so there is nothing to worry about. It's not like I'm going to get cut, so I continue until I'm smooth.

What's next? Oh yes, the scrubbing. I take the soap and start washing myself, but I make a fast move over my breast and I cringe.

"Ah!" Damn, that hurt like a motherfucker. I forgot I have sensitive nipples now. I begin rubbing them but it starts to feel good, and I can feel it all the way to my groin.

"Oh" that is unexpected, but quite welcome, so I keep up my ministrations, making my core hot and wet. I take one of my hands and lower it towards where I feel I need it the most. And I'm right, just touching my most sensitive spot and I'm eager to touch it again, so I do. I start circling it with two fingers and the sensation is spreading everywhere, but still I need something else, so I plunge two fingers inside me and God that feels so good. I start rubbing with one hand while I thrust the fingers of the other in and out. Then I remember how Rosalie loves when I curl them and find the famous G-Spot, so I do exactly that. I curl my fingers trying to find it, and then I do. I start to feel like I need to pee again. It's weird, but since I'm in the shower, I don't care if I do, and I continue.

It's getting quite hard to maintain my balance and keep standing up. I need to spread my legs further apart so I can reach further inside. So I do the only thing I could think of, I lie down in on the shower floor and continue where I left off.

This is starting to get better and better, and I start to feel something building up now, my stomach is tight and my thighs are trembling.

"Are you done?" Rosalie asks.

Fuck! I could kill that woman just about now. I was at the brink of orgasm and she totally annihilated it.

"Not yet, I'll be out in a minute!" I yell back, quite frustrated.

I start again, this time the building doesn't take that long and soon I find myself climaxing, and what an orgasm! I can literally see stars, and my whole body trembles. I feel my pussy contracting, but I still feel the need to keep up my ministrations and feel wave after wave of the most delicious pleasure I've ever felt. I pump harder and it just keeps going. I'm a bit tired, but I don't seem to find myself stopping. I feel it building again, so I keep it up. It takes longer than before, but I find myself coming again, but this time I stop. My hand hurts like hell and my bundle of nerves is aching, too sensitive, but at the same time, it hurts. I get up and rinse myself before I get out of the shower. That's got to be the best masturbation experience I've had in my life.

We finally got dressed, but not without some problems, as I couldn't make myself walk in high heels and put on the dress. But as soon as I figure it out, we got in the car and drove to meet Alice and Jasper before heading to the Cullen's house.

.*.*.*.

**Meanwhile … (at Emmet and Rosalie's place)**

"Alice how am I suppose to put this on?" Jasper (or should I say Rosalie) asks, perturbed.

"Well Jasper, I think you know where it goes, so just do it already" Alice (or more like Emmett) replies.

"But Alice …" Jasper whines.

"No buts, just instructions are still in the box, go figure it out the same way I did."

"Fine" Jasper replies, resignation clearly in his expression.

.*.*.*.

_**Jasperosalie POV (Jasper in Rosalie's body)**_

What am I going to do now? It's not like I can just do this. Why did this happen to me, and exactly at Rosalie's _time of the month_?

I open the box and take out the instructions:

_1. Before you insert a tampon, wash your hands to prevent any harmful bacteria that may be present on your hands from entering your vagina._

_2. Unwrap the tampon, throwing the wrapper in the trash._

_3. Make sure the tampon string is secure by gently pulling on it prior to inserting the tampon into your vagina._

_4. Also be sure that the tampon reaches the tip of the applicator by gently pushing the inner applicator tube so that the tampon almost begins to come out of the applicator._

_5. Decide if you want to sit or stand during tampon insertion. If you choose to sit, the toilet is a good place. Spread your knees apart and insert the tampon into your vagina. If you'd rather stand during tampon insertion, prop one foot on something so that leg is higher than the other leg; the side of your bathtub is good for propping your foot on._

Sit or stand? How am I supposed to decide? Oh well, I think sitting will be better since I have to try to look at what I'm doing. I continue reading the rest.

_6. Place the tampon applicator tip into the opening of your vagina and push it towards your lower back._

_7. Continue pushing the tampon back until you can feel the end of the outer tube just at the opening of the vaginal canal._

_8. Next, push the inner tube into your vagina until the tampon inserts fully, and the inner and outer applicator tube ends meet._

_9. For proper tampon insertion, make sure the two ends of the applicator meet just at the opening to your vagina. Gently pull the applicator out of the vagina, while making sure that you can feel the string hanging out from the bottom of the tampon._

_10. When you're ready to remove, or change a tampon, relax and gently pull on the string attached to the end of the tampon until the tampon is out._

Ok, so it sounds easy enough. I go sit on the toilet as recommended and remove my clothes. I spread my legs and take out a tampon, do as I was told and put it in my entrance, and here goes nothing. I start pushing it in, but it is so weird, the stretching and this is not working, I cannot put it in. I think I need to relax and perhaps use some lubricant. What can I do?

I wonder if I try to stimulate myself, maybe I get wet and that way the tampon will go in smoothly, so I start rubbing myself using two fingers, making circles.

"Wow," this is starting to feel good. Sparks of electricity start running through my body, this is good so I keep doing it, a bit faster now. This is not that sensible anymore; it is getting better and better. After a couple of minutes, the building is getting closer and closer, and I can not stop. And suddenly I'm there, my orgasm takes me. I start to shiver uncontrollably, the pleasure is exquisite, and I keep rubbing until the feeling passes.

That felt so good, but now I have to return to reality; the tampon. I take it again and this time there is little resistance and it goes in smoothly. Problem solved. I wonder if all chicks do this to put them in.

.*.*.*.

**Emmalice POV ( Alice in Emmet's body)**

"Why … why did I end in this side of the closet, there is nothing for me to put on!" Note to self, take Emmet shopping.

I take out a huge shirt and a pair of black jeans. As for the shoes, this guy doesn't own a good pair of shoes, they are all boots! I sigh and put the black ones on, giving up after looking at all three pairs of them for a couple minutes. A black pair, a brown pair and running shoes; how can anyone only own three pairs of shoes is beyond me.

I hear the door from the bathroom opening and turn to see Jasper looking a little bit flushed.

"Did everything go ok in there?" I ask.

"Y … Yes, darling. You can now have the bathroom if you want to shave."

"Shave? I waxed yesterday … oh" He laughs. It will be funny to see Emmet waxing but ... he trails off.

"Shit! I guess you are right, thanks," I reply and get in the bathroom.

I search in the cabinets for the supplies; I find the razor, the shaving cream and turn on the faucet for warm water. Now, I normally wax myself, but when I was a teenager, I used a razor so I don't think it will be that difficult.

I take off the shirt and put a towel around my shoulders. I then apply the shaving cream and start with the razor. It took me forever to leave myself smooth but I think I got it. Then an idea jumps into my mind, what if … oh yes, that's going to be epic when we return to our normal selves.

I take off my pants and boxers and start applying the shaving cream on my balls. I take twice as long, but at the end, I think it is going to be unforgettable. I re-dress myself and walk out, ready to go.

"What took you so long?" Jasper asks, and I just shrugged.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes, let's go to the living room and wait for them to pick us up."

We hear a car approaching and parking outside. "Alice, they are here, let's go" Jasper says.

We stand and walk outside.

.*.*.*.

**Emmalice and Jasperosalie POV – (Alice POV)**

_**(I will be using their names but remember they are in different bodies, so you don't get confused, as well as for me, as this is very difficult to manage while writing lol)**_

"Hi, you two. I don't know what else to say, but can you tell me if you are in the same predicament as we are, and who is who here?" Rosalie asks, and we all laugh at the situation.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper," I answer pointing to Rosalie's body.

"Ok, I'm Rosalie, so that leaves her to be Emmett."

"Well, let's go and have some fun. We will see what we can do about this situation — maybe someone can tell us how to reverse it."

We all got in the car and drive to the Cullen's house.

We were all quiet, but we knew we would have to act like we really were the other person. So as soon as we arrive, we all get out and start to gather everything we have to get it inside.

"Alice, could you please pass me my things that are at the top of the SUV, I can't reach them?" Emmett asks.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun.

"You know what, Emmett, just do it yourself and call it karma for all the times you made fun of my size."

"But Alice, I'm wearing a dress and heels, how am I suppose to do it?" Emmett whines.

"You'll figure it out, Emmett," and with that, I walk inside the house.

"Alice, please just help me out, I can't do this by myself!"

I walk in and saw that Edward and Bella where laughing.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asks, bewildered.

"Alice, please, I truly need your help. I can't reach it." Emmett says exasperated.

"But Alice, please, this is so unfair!" Alice whined again.

"Jasper, could you please go get the wine bottles?" My mom asks.

"Yes, ma'am," Rosalie replies.

.*.*.*.

**Edward POV **_**(I'll be referring to all of them as their names instead of bodies as Edward already has figured it out)**_

I finally gathered myself together and went to help Emmett, taking pity on him. I knew how hard walking on heels can be.

"I'll help you out."

"Thanks."

I took everything from the SUV and put it in the living room with the rest of the stuff.

"Bella, could you please help me in here for a bit?" I ask my wife.

As soon as we were out of reach from the rest of them, I turned to her.

"Bella, I think they are trying to act normal, just the way we did. Let's let them think we are none the wiser. This is going to be a day to remember."

"Oh, I totally agree with you, let's have fun. We'll see how everything turns around."

We walk back to the living room where everyone is, except for Esme, as she is finishing preparing everything for dinner.

"Jasper, Emmett, let's have our usual video game match before dinner while the girls go help Esme," I ask.

They all turn and I'm biting the inside of my cheek just to not lose it, their expressions are so comical.

"Hell yes! Let's do this!" Emmett yells, while pumping a fist into the air.

"Uhm … ok." Jasper replies.

I couldn't help it but laugh at how hard they were trying.

I turn on the console and pass them their controls. They both took them but then as soon as they look at them, I'm sure they were trying to see how all those buttons should work. I have to still stifle a laugh.

We started playing and five minutes after we did, I see from the corner of my eye that Emmett is fidgeting in his seat, too much for it to be just excitement. Then I see he took his hand in his crotch and begin scratching it like crazy, then pulling at his pants.

.*.*.*.

**Emmalice POV (Alice)**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How did I not foresee this happening, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't had shaved my balls. I knew it, karma is a bitch and she just came back and bit me in the ass. Now I have this urge to scratch my crotch every minute.

I couldn't care less about the game, but I knew if I did something like stomping out to the restroom, Edward will suspect something is wrong. It's not like Emmett to ever leave while the game is still on, so I just have to mentally make the itching go away.

.*.*.*.

**Jasperosalie POV (Rosalie)**

This is such a boring game, how they can play it over and over again is beyond me. Alice is driving me crazy with all that fidgeting as well.

"You know guys, can we just put some football on the TV rather than continue this game?" I ask.

"Sure" Edward replies, standing up and powering off the console and changing the channel.

.*.*.*.

**Bella POV**

I'm helping Esme with dinner; Alice and Rosalie, or should I say Emmett and Jasper, are supposed to be helping, but I know better than to think they will actually be of any help. That didn't mean I couldn't have a bit of fun with the situation though.

"Rosalie, could you please hand me the sauce for the meatloaf?" I ask while stirring.

"Alice, could you please prepare the salad?" I heard Esme ask.

Oh, this is going to be fun, Emmett making the salad, I'm sure I'll pass eating it this year.

"What type of salad?" Alice asks.

Esme, confused, turns to Alice, telling her to make the same one you do every year.

.*.*.*.

**Emmalice POV (Emmett)**

Wonderful! How am I supposed to make a salad? I don't even know what I eat, I just eat and that's all. I can't even remember what it has in it.

So I do the only thing I could, check the fridge to see what's in it and put it all together.

After 10 minutes, I'm finally done. I'm so proud of myself.

"I'm done with the salad," I say to Esme.

"Oh, wonderful my dear, please go place it on the dining table."

I do as I'm told and go back to the kitchen.

.*.*.*.

**Jasperosalie POV (Jasper)**

After10 minutes, I still have no idea what the sauce for the meatloaf is or where to find it.

"Rosalie, I need the sauce now please," Bella says.

Shit! Now what do I do? I go back to the cabinets, to the fridge and back to where Bella is.

"Bella, I can't find it." I finally admit, totally embarrassed.

"Rosalie, it's just there," she says, while pointing to the little container next to where I was standing when she first asked. What an idiot I am! I pass it to her.

"Now help me by pouring it in and stirring, while I prepare dessert." I nod.

It sounds simple enough, so I just put the whole thing in and grab the spoon and start stirring it.

After another five minutes, my arm is killing me, this is a hard job. Even after changing hands, I'm about to use my mouth to continue stirring. All my arm muscles are aching.

"Bella, can I stop now?" Please say yes, I implore, to no one in particular.

"Oh yes, Rosalie, that should've only taken a few stirs just to make sure the sauce was all over the meatloaf. Turn the stove off and close the tap so it doesn't get cold too soon. Dinner is about to be served, please make sure everyone is at the table."

I nod, doing exactly what she asked and walk out to the dining room and ask everyone to join.

.*.*.*.

**Bella POV**

Everyone is now sitting at the table, Esme stands up to serve the salad, and as soon as she sees it, she stops.

"Alice, what salad did you make? Why are there things like jam, onions, pickles, cheese, tomatoes, and everything I seem to have in the fridge in here, but no lettuce or spinach?" Esme says, puzzled.

I couldn't help but start laughing at Alice's face, and I hear Edward chuckle, too.

"There wasn't any in the fridge?" Alice replies.

"They both are in a container, but really Alice, Gummy Bears, Twizzlers, chocolate and ice cream never go in a salad, no matter what type of salad it is. What were you thinking?"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and everyone joined me.

"Ok, fine I can't do this anymore," Alice says.

"Sorry everyone, but something happened last night, and well, I am not Alice, I am Emmett. Somehow we all got changed around and so now I'm trapped in Alice's body, while Rosalie is Jasper, Jasper is Rosalie and Alice is me! This is a nightmare. I want my body back!" Alice says, all wound up.

Edward and I laughed again, but after a couple of seconds I got myself together.

"Edward and I know, we figured it out." I say, as everyone turns to look at me with puzzled expressions.

"You know? But how?" Rosalie asks.

"Well, yesterday the same thing happened to us. We didn't say anything and kept acting as normal as we could. But when you guys came to our place and touched the little pieces of the necklace Edward bought for me, well, let's just say the necklace was not a regular necklace." I explained.

"So how do we reverse the effect? And the sooner the better I might add." Emmett asks.

"You need to do the same thing you did last night," Edward interjected.

"What is that?" Carlisle asks, quite curious.

"Sex." Edward and I reply at the same time.

Carlisle started choking on his wine and Esme just busted out laughing. The rest of them have amused expressions.

"Ok, Jasper, come with me right now, we are going upstairs to the guest room. I can't wait any longer." Emmett (Alice) says.

"Now? Why can't we wait a few more days?" Jasper (Rosalie) asks.

"No, why in the world would you want to wait? And besides, my balls are killing me, they itch." Emmett (Alice) replies.

"Because I'm on my time of the month." Rosalie (Jasper) replies, quite embarrassed.

"For the love of all that's holy, I don't give a damn. I just want to be myself."

"Wait … What did you say? What did you do?!" Alice ( Emmett) yells.

"I … sorry, I sort of shaved your balls, Emmett." Emmett (Alice) replies.

"Oh my, God! I'm going to kill you! You shouldn't touch Hercules or his bodyguards ever!" Alice (Emmett) yells.

We couldn't hold it in any longer, and the rest of us were laughing so hard it was impossible to breathe. After what seemed like forever, we all regain ourselves.

"I wouldn't mind waiting as well," Jasper (Rosalie) says shyly.

"Uhm? Why?" I ask.

"I, well, I'm having fun being Jasper." Jasper (Rosalie) almost whispered.

And then I goy it. I also had a lot of fun being in Edward's body, the jerk off was an experience I would love to repeat, and the sex … oh, just thinking about the sex is making me horny.

Edward is looking at me with an unreadable expression, but after a minute, I think he got into my same train of thought.

"I'm so keeping the necklace," Edward blurted.

And everyone laughed.

"Do you think we can use it someday," Esme asks, curious and blushing furiously.

Carlisle choked on his wine again, but didn't say anything.

"That is an experience you need to have Esme, but please let us know in advance so we don't see you. I don't think Edward will be able to handle it." I say.

This time Edward choked, and we all laughed.

"Mom, Dad, please never ever let me know when. From now on I will forget this part of the conversations ever happened."

The End

**A/N:**

Thank you to everyone who contributed to Stand Up 4 Katalina. I also want to send my love to Katalina to whom I dedicate this story.

This story will be posted on Janurary 2013 online. Until then you can send me your reviews by email femmecullen  and please make sure to review it again once it has been posted. Thanks everyone, and who knows, maybe one day we will get an insight into Carlisle and Esme's day.


End file.
